Guardian Werewolves
Guardian Werewolves are the first werewolves who were turned by ancient dark magic spell.and were a dominate species who have godlike strength,godlike speed,godlike sense,godlike healing and the spell was unbreakable even the most powerful voodoo or dark magic witch can't even break the spell. and the had the power to kill even the primordial werewolf even the without the maple tree ash stake and they don't have any weakness and they have razor sharp claws,teeth,and pointy ears,nose and they are tall,big in there human form. History Guardian Werewolves were the first Werewolves race on Earth. They originated during the middle Stone Age. The Guardians were created from witches to protect mankind, for a witch foresaw that a greater evil will rise. There were 12 Guardians. Hundreds of years later, out of the chaos and darkness arose the demons called Transcendent Vampires. They were the first vampires. The Guardians and Transcendent's waged a war that lasted until the Bronze Age. They fought so hard that they torn the whole village and village people. No one knew about them until now because there was no one who told about them. They hid their true identities from the humans. Legend has it that only the chosen witch can make them vanish them from the face of earth. Personality Guardian Werewolves are kind and forgiving. They do not hesitate to help others in need. But they can be brutal to their enemies, the threat to mankind.they are very mature and they don't take revenge and love for weakness.when anger they will rip there enemies apart .and when there focus and when they get distracted they become very anger and they are robot's (because they don't really get easily excited or sad)but they can have fun but they know the time to stop or when to find the limit when drinking. Physical Appearance The Guardians look like normal humans but they glow with power (not literally). When they turn into werewolves they are easily bigger than the Primordial Werewolves in their wolf form. Powers & Abilities The Guardians are the most powerful supernatural beings aside from the Transcendent Vampires. *'Godlike strength' - Guardians are extremely strong and they can kill there opponent with brute force. They can kill there own kind and gain additional power and become more powerful. Their strength increase the more angry they get and they lift 100 tons,crush metal,uproot tree's,shatter glass,break tables,rip human's and vampire to shred,punch concert and brick,catch fallen vending machine and overpower humans,normal werewolf/ vampires,hybrids,zombie,hunters,demons,some angels,humanoid robots,bionic humans,animals and their strength can only be matched by transcendent vampire. *'Godlike Speed' - Guardians are extremely fast and they have the ability to run Animalistic quickness and they can dodge spear,arrows,knives,bullets and they can chase after any human,vampire,demon,bionic human,hunter,animals,motorcycle,cars,trucks,olympic runners. outrun humans,animals,motorcycles,cars,trucks,bionic human,normal vampire.run 600 mph,when they run they become a blur and inivisable. they speed can be only matched by transcendent vampire's *'Godlike Senses' - Guardians have extremely keen and sense.and they can see and smell ever thing around them when running and hear 6 miles away,hear heartbeats,smell disease on human,see in the total darkness,see ghost,smell gum/drugs/alchol/blood on people. and hear music in car on the highway,see threw dark windows,smell gunpowder from a mile away,hear highest pitch/lowest pitch sound. *'Godlike Agility' - Guardians possess superhuman enhanced stamina, flexibility, reflexes, and agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. They can climb a mountain within seconds,jump off the tallest tree and land perfectly ,one guardian werewolf jumped so high to catch a airplane that was shooting at him,jump for a 12 story building and land of there two front legs,back flip off a huge truck,wall climb on a brick wall,jump over a another building to the next that was 5 feet away.and fight for centuries without tire and no need for food/water. *'Godlike Healing' - Guardians can heal from any injury instantly in seconds,heal from being burned alive,heal from broken neck,be stab in the eye and neck/still heal. *'Manipulation '- Guardians can force other beings to do their will without resistance. *'Immortality' - Unlike normal werewolves they possess immortality. *'Lie Detection' - Guardians are able to sense if you're lying or not, they also don't need to only listen to a person's heartbeat to tell. *'Werewolf Bite' - The poison in the bite of a Guardian's werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires and will kill them in less than 1 hour, but not as lethal to the Transcendents. If a Guardian bites a human, than that human will either die or live within the next 1 hour. *'Full Moon' - Guardian Werewolve's powers are more powerful during a full moon *'Transformation Control '- They can change at will and will have full control over themselves. *'TRIGGER t'ransform - They have the ability to make a werewolf transform or phase.and make werewolves go crazy and uncontrolabble even without a full moon or wolfsbane. The Guardians Category:WerewolvesCategory:SupernaturalsCategory:SpeciesCategory:Immortal